This invention relates a float for a level sensor, particularly to one applicable to various types of level sensors by combining its components in various ways without any extra processes or modifications.
A level sensor is indispensable in a large tank or a drink water dispenser for sensing the level of water in its tank so as to prevent water from being used up and subsequent danger from happening. And then a proper warning may be given out or electricity is cut off at once in that case.
A conventional level sensor shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 includes a magnetic tube 10 combined with a float 11 so that the float may activate the magnetic tube by up-and-down movement together with the level of water rising and falling so as to keep a tank in a safe condition.
The magnetic tube 10 may have different designs according to different activating points of a magnet such as illustrated in the figure, having a spring 101 surrounded by a small magnet ring 102 as an activating point for a magnet ring 12 on the float 11. The float 11 is cylindrical, having a center through hole 110 for the tube 10 to extend therein, an annular hollow space 111 opening downward. An annular groove 112 is provided in the lower open mouth of the annular hollow space 111 for fitting a magnet ring 12 therein, and two gaskets 13, 14 of different diameter are also fitted in the annular groove 112. Then an annular cap 15 provided with an inner groove 151 and an outer annular groove 152 is closed on the gaskets 13, 14 engaging the inner and the outer annular groove 151, 152, fixed securely in the annular groove 112.
In using the conventional level sensor, the float 11 is combined with the magnetic tube 10, moving up and down together with the level of water in a tank. When the float 11 moves near a certain point of the magnetic tube 10, the magnet ring 12 in the float will activate the magnet switch (not shown) to generate electric current so as to give out a signal for controlling the switch of a power source or other actions. As the float is of a definite form and shape, hardly applicable to other types of magnetic tubes 10. So a new type of float has to be made to suit to other types of level sensors, increasing production cost for makers.